1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to displays of music notation and, in particular, to displays for depicting rhythmic aspects of music notation.
2. Background of the Invention
Standard music notation typically includes a variety of symbols that are printed or otherwise displayed across at least one musical staff. The symbols denote different tonal, rhythmic, and other aspects of the music, which may be very confusing to a beginning music reader, and especially to a music reader who may be simultaneously learning to master a new instrument.
One important aspect of learning to read music is understanding how to correctly interpret the timing-related elements of the notes and rests that provide the rhythm to the music. This aspect of reading music takes on added importance when more than one music reader wishes to sing or play music together with another. Music teachers typically desire effective techniques to assist their students to properly read and play the rhythm in music.